Studies done to determine whether sexual development changes GH secretion; to establish longitudinal normative data on LH and FSH pulsations, and to correlate skeletal maturation with growth rate. We have done further mathematical analysis of the data and have developed a predictive method for adult height based on bone age (done by several independent methods). Because the study design was longitudinal, we were able to compare our predictions to actual measured near-adult height. Further analysis has permitted us to predict growth velocity from measured levels of testosterone and growth hormone and the previous growth history. We plan to continue the analysis.